


Would you trust a liar?

by lucasli



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Sexual Tension, they don't do anything though - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasli/pseuds/lucasli
Summary: Would you trust a liar to let them prove their love for you?
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	Would you trust a liar?

“Hey! Shuichi!” a voice said. Shuichi looked up from his book and saw a smiling Kokichi in front of him.  
“Ah, Kokichi. Can I help you?” he said. The purple eyed boy grinned before speaking again.  
“I’ve fallen in love with you”, he said Shuichi froze in his seat. His face was starting to flush before a thought hit him, “he’s lying.”   
Kokichi continued to beam at the taller boy. When he didn’t get a response, he sighed.  
“Hmm, I guess you don’t believe me”, he said. “I’m not surprised.” Shuichi kept quiet.  
“Then, how about I show you?” Kokichi’s smile widened again, yet there was something that looked like disappointment in his eyes.  
“W-what do you mean?” the detective stammered.  
“I mean I want to show you that I’ve fallen in love with you and that I’m not lying!” he explained, still smiling. “That is, if you are willing to trust a liar.”

Somehow in the matter of minutes the pair had ended up in Shuichi’s dorm room. He wasn’t even sure why he was letting Kokichi ‘prove his love’. Maybe he was just desperate.   
Kokichi started attacking his mouth with hungry kisses as soon as the door was closed. It had caught Shuichi off guard, but he quickly reciprocated the best he could. Kokichi was fast and confident while Shuichi wasn’t completely sure what to do. He mostly just let the other boy take the lead.  
A moment’s hesitation crossed Shuichi’s mind as he was pushed onto his bed, though he decided to ignore it. Kokichi was now on top of him, still kissing him desperately. Had it been someone else Shuichi would’ve been much more nervous, but with Kokichi his anxieties seemed to melt away. Especially when he kept being kissed so hard yet lovingly too.  
A low “Mmrph!” sound escaped his lips when a tongue slipped into his mouth. Shuichi felt more moans press in his throat as the tongue mapped out his mouth. His face was burning and heart racing. He almost couldn’t breathe, yet it all felt so good. It didn’t take long before he felt the fabric around his crotch strain and stiffen.  
Kokichi must’ve felt it too, for he began to unbutton Shuichi’s uniform. He threw the shirt and jacket somewhere on the floor. Then Kokichi’s kisses started moving. He stopped at Shuichi’s neck, making sure a good mark wold be left behind. The whole time small gasps and moans slipped out from the bluenette, even though he tried to stay silent. And of course Kokichi noticed.  
“Don’t force yourself quiet, Shuichi”, he cooed. “I love those sounds, especially when they come from you.”  
“W-what about the others? Won’t they hear us?” Shuichi breathed.   
“So what? It’s the middle of the day. Most of them are probably in the school building anyway.”  
“Yes, but aH!” Before he could continue, Kokichi gently bit his right nipple. With the positive reaction he continued to suck and nibble at it, earning more moans from Shuichi.   
Suddenly, Kokichi backed off. He gave the panting boy under him a warm smile before leaning down to his ear.  
“I said I’d prove I love you right?”, he whispered breathlessly, making Shuichi quiver underneath him. “Then, maybe I should get to that, and not just tease you.” With that Kokichi moved and kissed Shuichi’s forehead.  
“I love your mind, even when it makes you think so lowly of yourself”, he whispered. He kissed his cheek.  
“I love when you get flustered and your cheeks turn hot red.” Another kiss on the mouth.  
“I love when you talk. Even if it’s nonsense it’s never too boring.” Shuichi blushed. He wasn’t used to being showered in compliments. It made him almost uncomfortable, but the kisses soothed over it. He felt himself weaken and melt under his top.  
Kokichi kissed his ear and said: “I love how you listen to everyone, even me.” He kissed Shuichi’s eye lock.   
“I love your way of seeing things, I love how you always see through to the truth.”  
Kokichi kissed the bluenette’s collarbone.   
“I love your figure. I love your entire body.” He kissed his nipple, making Shuichi gasp.  
“I love how sensitive you are at times,” he teased.   
Kokichi continued to kiss all over Shuichi’s body. Always so light, so lovingly, so tender. There were kisses to his hands, his arms, his chest, his hair, his everything and everywhere. With the softest smile Shuichi had ever seen in his life, Kokichi leaned down and kissed just above his heart.  
“But most of all, I love you”, he whispered, still lingering over his chest. “I love every part of you, even the ones you seem to hate. To me you’re beautiful and amazing and caring and most of all, not boring.”  
Shuichi was a mess. Tears were welling up in his eyes as he pulled the shorter boy into an embrace. Even though Kokichi was a known liar, something in him told him he was being sincere.  
“You’re too kind”, the bluenette stammered, trying his best not to sob. Kokichi giggled, nestling closer into his chest.  
“So you believe me then?” he asked. “You believe a liar like me?” Shuichi shook his head gently.  
“No, I-I believe you, Kokichi.” The shorter one looked up and gave him a confused glance.   
“What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked. The detective gave a short and nervous huff before trying to explain.   
“I know you are a liar, Kokichi. But I still believe you. Not the liar you, but you.” Kokichi frowned and shook his head.  
“You don’t make any sense, and I just confessed all my love for you!” Shuichi laughed again, his tears starting to disappear.  
“Ah, you’re right. I’m sorry”, he said. Kokichi rolled his eyes before falling back down again, quietly demanding cuddles.   
“Well, you seem to feel the same, so I’m satisfied!” he grinned.   
“Yeah, I do”, Shuichi sighed, clasping his arms around the smaller boy who smiled even brighter.   
Silence fell before Kokichi piped up again.  
“Weren’t we about to have sex?” he asked, making Shuichi flush.  
“I-I guess? I’m not really feeling it anymore though”, he said shyly.   
“That’s good, cuz I don’t feel like it either.”   
“Then why bring it up?” Kokichi gave him a seductive grin.  
“Because maybe my beloved Shuichi wanted more of my attention”, he teased. The bluenette flushed and gave him a slightly hard nudge.   
“Shut up, I’m not Miu”, he mumbled. Kokichi’s grin grew wider.  
“Don’t lie to me! You toootally wanted it!” he continued. Shuichi glared at him.   
“Weren’t you the one who started kissing me first?” he asked.   
“Maybe, but you’re still a slut!” Kokichi grinned. Shuichi gasped as if the purple haired boy had offended him deeply. He laughed and kissed the detective again.   
They ended up staying in the bed until it was dinner time. Sometimes they would talk or kiss, but they mostly just cuddled. It was nice to feel safe for once, lying in each other’s arms and tangling their legs together. All that mattered in those hours were them and their love. Not even Monokuma could’ve gotten between that in those moments.

**Author's Note:**

> The finished draft of an idea that came to mind when I was just starting v3. I wrote this when it was pretty late so apologies for it being weird and kinda all over the place. I hope you enjoyed it anyway.


End file.
